Greyhound
by PyroTechnia
Summary: Before Organization 13 began falling apart, there was a 15th member, the first to be killed by Sora. It's been several years since that day, and now the remaining 12 Organization members wake up far from the World That Never Was. Only to find everything they knew about Kingdom Hearts and the Worlds was wrong.


**Hey guys! So this is a new story I started (today actually) with an old OC of mine, Riaxa. If you don't like stories where the author makes an OC purely to ship with people, no worries, this isn't one of those stories. As of right now, there isn't any shipping. If you have any you'd like to suggest though, feel free. :) I'm not too sure where I'm going with this story, the only reasons why I started this are listening to Swedish House Mafia's "Greyhound" and the fact that I'm trying to avoid writing a CBA at the mo. :P Kingdom Hearts & all KH characters (except Riaxa) do not belong to me, they belong to Square Enix.**

_Chapter One- Greyhound_ Rises

The Organization was in trouble. Every member, with the exception of Roxas and Xion had woken up in a large glass tube filled with a strange liquid that was quickly draining away at their feet. After every drop of liquid was gone, all 12 glass tubes opened simultaneously and without a sound. Inviting them to step outside, which they did. They were all still wearing their cloaks and everything seemed to be pretty normal. The only difference was their lack of weapons. No matter how hard they tried, no one could summon anything. Then a voice came from behind them.

"Welcome, Organization 13." They turned. Standing behind them was a slight but feminine figure, hard to see in the gloom. The one distinguishing feature of the figure was her glowing eyes, bright red in the darkness. The members got into their fighting stances as the figure stepped forward into the light. Demyx gasped as the figure's face was revealed, it seemed as though her head was that of a mechanical greyhound, dark grey and shining, but with no real features. Then as they watched, the girl reached up, grasped her greyhound head and in one movement, pulled it up and away from her body, revealing the young, beautiful face beneath. The Organization gasped as one. Then Axel said the name that none of them had dared to utter for years.

"Riaxa!"

The girl they had known many years ago had been replaced with a young woman, her features had matured and she was wearing clothes they had never seen before, dark grey armor that matched the greyhound helmet tucked under her arm, with black pants and a dark red shirt barely visible underneath. At the sound of Axel's voice, Riaxa smirked slightly and she gestured for the Organization members to follow her, turning and walking into the gloom, calling "Lights!" as she did so. When the lights flickered on above them, the 12 members could see that they were in a medical lab, the 12 tubes they had woken up in situated in the center of the room. There were no windows and only one door, which Riaxa pressed her hand to, sliding it open and walking through.

"You all are probably wondering how I can be alive, considering you saw me fade in front of you. I'd answer, but even I don't know how. Apparently it's a trade secret." Riaxa said, not looking back as she addressed the 12 members. The group continued walking for a while before Xemnas spoke for the first time since seeing her.

"Where are we, Number 15?" Riaxa stopped short and turned suddenly to face the Organization's leader. Her orange-brown eyes flashed as she snapped angrily

"DON'T call me that. I'm not a member of your precious little Organization 13 any more, skipping around like you rule the Worlds and murdering Heartless just to get your useless hearts back. Got it?" Demyx squeaked and hid behind Axel at Riaxa's outburst, everyone else shocked into silence. Many of the members were still trying to process that she was alive and the young woman in front of them wasn't a fake. Riaxa blinked and seemed to regain her composure.

"Sorry" she muttered "It's been a really long week." She turned back around, walking again. "Between taking care of you twelve, restoring the Worlds and trying to stop Sora from killing all our Heartless, this week has definitely been one of the worst." Larxene blinked, a look of confusion on the blonde's face.

"Wait. You're trying to protect Heartless?" Her eyes narrowed "The Heartless are evil, they steal people's hearts because they don't have hearts themselves!" Riaxa snorted, shaking her head slowly.

"That's what I thought too at first. But then I was showed something that made me change my mind."

**So that's it for Chapter One! :) Sorry it's so short, I'm multitasking at the moment. I've already started the second chapter, but I'm also in the middle of writing the third chapter of my other story, Rose Corpse. I feel really bad about not updating that ; Anyway, comments & reviews are appreciated, if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know, I'm open to ideas.**

***bows***

** -PyroTechnia**


End file.
